


Everyone Hates Monday

by simplyoverstated



Category: Original Work
Genre: Days of the week, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyoverstated/pseuds/simplyoverstated
Summary: If Days of the week were your coworkersEveryone hates Monday, but that’s because they don’t really understand her. She’s bright and talkative, perhaps to the point of annoyance, but she always means well. She brings chia seed cookies that taste a little bit like dirt, but she makes thebestcoffee. Her ideas at meetings are usually off-topic and a bit over-the-top, and she never seems to come up with anything new. She’s in love with the boss, who never remembers her name. She loves to jog and make smoothies, which never contain added sugar and are always a sickly shade of green. No one likes Monday





	Everyone Hates Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote to try to get through some writers block

            Everyone hates Monday, but that’s because they don’t really understand her. She’s bright and talkative, perhaps to the point of annoyance, but she always means well. She brings chia seed cookies that taste a little bit like dirt, but she makes the _best_ coffee. Her ideas at meetings are usually off-topic and a bit over-the-top, and she never seems to come up with anything new. She’s in love with the boss, who never remembers her name. She loves to jog and make smoothies, which never contain added sugar and are always a sickly shade of green. No one likes Monday.

            Tuesday kind of keeps to himself. You only ever notice him on a double-take, looking right through him most of the time. He’s small and thin, but kind. He never speaks up in meetings, and he always brings his own lunch and eats it in his cubicle by himself. He has a comb-over, and probably a wife and kids, though you’ve never heard him talk about them. Honesty, you never hear him talk about anything, really. He’s a loner. You don’t know much about Tuesday.

            Wednesday is a large, friendly woman who always has a piece of advice and a hug (and a piece of butterscotch candy if you look like you need it). She carries around a huge handbag and is the mom of the office. If you are on her good side, you’ll feel like you’re bathed in sunshine; if you’re on her bad side, watch the fuck out.

            Thursday is jovial and loud, and a little overweight. He manspreads like nobody’s business, but you don’t really mind him. He holds the door open for everyone and is always talking about weekend plans with his family. He owns a cabin on a lake and always has a sunburn. He wears Hawaiian shirts to the office and loves Dr. Pepper, and he reminds you of your Uncle Sol.

            Friday is petit and beautiful. Everybody loves her, and as far as you know she’s never rubbed anyone the wrong way. Ever. She has short black hair and always wears the latest styles, but not in a smug way. She and her girlfriend never fight, and they live in a small bungalow with their two dogs. You’ve been there many times, and you secretly wish you lived there. She likes movies and always has a kind word to say. Also she’s incredibly funny. As much as you want to hate her, it’s impossible, and the entire office is in love with her.

            Saturday is never there, and you’re not quite sure why she hasn’t been fired yet. When she does show up she never stays long, but somehow still manages to have a conversation with everyone in the office and raid the break room before she disappears. She always burns the popcorn. She constantly brags about getting _so_ much work done, but you’ve never seen her do anything productive, really. Her Instagram is filled with pictures of her rock climbing, skiing, swimming at the beach and visiting every country on the face of the planet. You wonder how she finds the money to travel so much, but somehow she does.

            Sunday wears dresses every day and a pearl necklace that is never out of place. She has a husband and four perfect children who are all geniuses. She’s an artist, and her cubicle is covered in her paintings of flowers and peaceful nature scenes, though she looks like she would never go camping in her life. Her teeth are straight and white and perfect, as is her makeup. She does her work quietly and efficiently, and sometimes helps out others who are falling behind. She and Monday don’t get along at all.


End file.
